


Second First Kiss

by nine_thursdays



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Clothes Kink, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nine_thursdays/pseuds/nine_thursdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets Bucky clothes which fit him a little too well, Bucky remembers what they were like in the way back when and the pair share their second first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second First Kiss

It’s been a week since Bucky wandered in a New York police station, disorientated and asking for Steve.

It’s been three days since Bucky officially moved into Steve’s house, since the young man still had no idea what year it was and barely recognised Steve in the mornings, temporarily forgetting everything.

It’s been a hour since Steve gave his stunned best friend some more, ahem, modern clothes to change into.

And Bucky is still in Steve’s bathroom.

‘’Hey, Buck, ya in there?’’

Steve knocked on the wooden door gently, calling through to the man inside.

Upon receiving no reply, the well-built man shook his head of blonde hair and spoke again

‘’Buck, we gotta move, we’ve got a meeting with director Fury in like…now.’’

Suddenly the door swung open and Steve nearly fell in as James Buchanan Barnes stepped out.

He’d recovered remarkably, all the cuts faded and burses gone.

The manic, wild look in his eyes had faded too, when Steve explained gently what had happened.

Today, however, the young man looked great.

Dark jeans slung low on his hips, shirtless, showing off chiselled abs and a perfect tan, with the little white scar on the left that Bucky had got when he and Steve had climbed a barbed-wire fence as kids, his metal arm clean and glistening, hanging on one side, as the other hand clenched the grey t-shirt he’d been given in frustration.

He spoke haltingly, but still better than a week ago.

‘’It…won’t fit.’’

Steve tugged his eyes away from his friend’s abdomen and swallowed hard, and could immediately see the issue. Bucky’s metal arms was no way gonna fit in the sleeve of the shirt.

Motioning at Bucky to stay still, the blonde man rushed to his (and Bucky’s) room, and as he was rummaging for a tank top he knew he had, Steve took a minute to decipher his decidedly un-brotherly feelings towards Buck.

The confused man was prone to night terrors, so slept in the same bed as Steve (but on his own side), and Steve was there to comfort his friend when needed, but it was not uncommon for the blonde man to wake from a night of soothing Bucky with a hard-on that no number of cold showers would fix.

Definitely not now, Steve thought, as he found the top he’d been looking for, and returned to Buck, who stood, looking bemused.

‘’Here, should fit. And we really do gotta go.’’

Steve said, wanting to add ‘Before I lose it and slam you against a wall’

Because Barnes really did look amazing in modern clothes – The shirt fit perfectly, hanging and clinging in all the right places, letting his washboard abs show though, and the jeans were just right, too, not too loose as to be slovenly, Steve thought, but not too tight to be weird.

God, everything about Bucky was just right, Steve thought. It was all the younger man could do not to call Fury and say they couldn’t make it, then spend the rest of the day (and night) licking his way through those perfect lips, and running his hands all over the strong, hard line of the older man’s body…

Unfortunately, Steve’s cock seemed to be registering his thoughts about his best friend, brother, god dammnit, and was slowly coming to life, so Steve thought about anything and everything else as he ushered Bucky out into his car.

Cars like Steve’s, new, shiny with every gadget in the book, seemed to terrify Buck, and it took ten minutes to coax him into the passenger seat and a further five to strap a seatbelt on him.

One thing Steve was thankful for – Bucky was so out of it that he didn’t notice Steve’s hard on that lasted the entire journey to SHIELD headquarters, making driving about a million times harder, in Steve’s opinion.

When they pulled into the car park, which was empty except three other cars, Bucky put a heavy-but-human hand on Steve’s thigh, which did nothing to help Steve forget how much he wanted to kiss the hell out of Buck, and the other man said, slowly

‘’Stevie?’’

It was the first time Steve had heard Bucky use his old nickname, from when they were kids, and the captain fought to squash the flare of hope that James was returning to him

‘’Yeah, Buck?’’

Suddenly, Steve found a pair of lips pushing onto his, a chaste kiss that meant so much, a kiss exactly like their fist kiss.

It was their second first kiss, and it was perfect for Steve.

Bucky leaned back and looked expectantly as Steve, before saying

‘’Have we done that before?’’

A million memories rushed back to Steve  
… dark days under thin covers where cuddling was only a way to keep warm  
… weeks when Steve was sick and Bucky took his temperature by pressing this plush lips to Steve’s forehead  
…Kisses at the start of the day  
…Kisses at the end of the day

But one memory stuck more than the rest…

The day Captain America rescued James Buchanan Barnes from that HYDRA facility .

Steve had rushed in, seen Bucky on the table, and run over.

Ripping the straps off his wrists had been child’s play, but when Buck hadn’t moved, only mumbling his name and rank over and over, Steve had panicked, leaning over his friend and yelling

‘’Buck? Bucky? Hey, it’s me. I love you and it’s me. Please, Buck…’’

And he’d leaned in and kissed the tortured man on the lips, long and hard, pulling his best friend back from the abyss.

And when Steve stopped, and looked into Bucky’s eyes, his friend was there.

‘’Steve?’’

The same voice pulled him back to the present

‘’Steve?’’

Struggling to recall the question, Steve reached out and touched Bucky’s cheek, feather-light

‘’Yeah, Buck, we’ve done that before.’’

His friend’s face screwed up in concentration, and when he spoke, it was with a doubtful, questioning tone

‘’We kissed… in a prison? In an apartment?’’

Steve’s eyes filled with tears as he saw Buck become a little more Buck.

‘’Yeah, buddy, we did.’’

Still with a questioning tone, Bucky looked timidly up into Steve’s eyes and asked

‘’We could…do it again?’’

Smiling, Steve took Bucky’s hand

‘’Yeah, Buck, we can.’’


End file.
